vgrplolzfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide:Defining Cannons in Pages/Titles
Due to the nature of this wiki, it is extremely likely that many cannons will collide and that there will be multiple RPs documented on this site about the same franchise or group of characters. This guide will help you title and organize pages when there are already one or more other exsisting cannons in the same series. Page Titles When making the main page of the RP itself, you should use the full and/or commonly accepted title by the group, if possible. If there is no name for the RP or cannon, the name of the group or it's prominint members must be used in parenthesis to emphasis the canon. I.e. Sonic the Hedgehog (SChao) Silent Hill: The foreshadowing etc. Simillar characters or elements When two or more characters appear in two different RPs, A small section, titled "In RP/Cannon" should be added to the general character page. If the RP is large enough that the character has a more prominent or indepth role, a seperate page using parenthesis to distiungish the cannon or player should be created instead. Once again examplifing Sonic, one can use: "Sonic the Hedgehog (SChao)" "Sonic the Hedgehog (User56)" Note how User56's Sonic page is titled differently than my Sonic page. The same rule applies to concepts, items or locations that simmilarly are shared by multiple cannons. When there are many similarities between the potrayals of any of the above, or if the same characer potrayal, concept, location or item is used in multiple canons, it is more appropriate to use the name of the RPers instead of one of the cannon(s) that it is used in. Logs and Quotes If you post a page containing a chat log or simmilar copy-pasting of an entire RP section, the Page should be titled "Log:name," followed by either a name, date or session/episode number. Quotes and Best Quotes pages are arranged simmilary, with the page titled "Quotes:RP/Cannon:# of Quoted RP. Quote lists for specific characters should be amassed on their character pages only. (I.e. there shouldn't be a quote page titled "Quotes:MM(User1872):Megaman" full of Megaman quotes". When necessary, context of the quote should be given, so the person reading it can enjoy the humor as well. Logs are best suited for long RPs done over forums or instant message chatting, while Quotes are better when there is little to no documentation of the RP aside from the quotes, or if the RP occured in a setting where it was not possible to document the entire RP as text (I.e. an iScribble or Real Time RP) Episodes/Sessions Episode or Session pages should be titled appropriately following the same naming conventions as either Concept Pages (When proper titles are given) or Log pages (Where there is no specific name or chronological order). The page should open with an extremely breif paragraph indicating the RP series it takes place in and a one or two sentence summary of the plot. Further sections should include a more detailed complete summary, a list of characters and/or major events, a link to it's appropriate log and quote pages, and, if desired, trivia sections. Original Characters and Content Since these are fan RPs, I assume one of you has created an original character, idea, or concept that is used in your RP by you or your fellow players. You can document those ideas here so long as they pertain to your cannon. The Page should simply be titled with the name of the Character or Concept. If the character or concept spans a majority of cannons you participate in, the page should be sectioned appropriately. An Illustration or other image representing the idea is ideal, since not everyone will know what it looks like. Original Character pages should include indepth sections describing appearence and character traits. One or both of the above are required, since the rest of us, including the editors, wont know what your idea is until you write about it.